


Another Story Told

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Down the Hall [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Commitment, Courtship, Dildos, F/M, M/M, Spit Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jensen has a story of his own to tell.Most of the tags, especially the Jensen/OFC, F/M and Topping From Below tags refer to the story tells Jared about his past, not to anything happening in the present.This is the last installment in "Dom down the Hall."  I fully expect to be revisiting these characters with time stamps, bonus one-shots, extras and possibly even a full-on sequel with a plot, but this is a courtship series and the courtship is done.  If there's something you'd like to read about these characters doing that they haven't done (lots to work with there!), please leave a prompt and I'll do what I can to make it happen, but while it will be in this 'verse, it'll be posted separately.TL;DR: This series is done, but the 'verse will live on. Prompts arestronglyencouraged and thanks to everyone who stuck with it, left kudos, and/or commented!





	Another Story Told

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Jensen spits in Jared's mouth. It carries different connotations in their universe than it does in ours.

"You showed me yours," Jensen said. After spending a long time cuddling on the chair, they'd finally acknowledged the discomforts of reality and decided to stretch by taking the dogs out. Now they were sitting on the grass, Zucchini sitting slightly off to the side visiting with an elderly dog while Cardy and some of his neighborhood friends were being chased by a couple of kids from the building. Parents were in sight, so Jared felt like he could direct most of his attention toward Jared.

"I sure did," Jared agreed. He felt the same way he had after he'd told Jensen about the panic he'd felt at the rope workshop and the shame he'd gotten on Facebook afterward. Lighter, freer. Happier.

"I'd like to tell you my own story," Jensen said.

"I'd like to hear it," Jared encouraged.

"One of them, anyway. It's not my only story, any more than what you told me is your only story."

Jared waited.

"I was twenty-two, going out with this sub, a girl, and she wanted to put her fingers in my ass."

Okay, so this really was tit for tat.

"I'd never really thought about having anything in my ass before. I'm not sure how many doms do, although I'm guessing it's a lot more than society realizes."

"So you let her?"

"Not without reluctance. It was a new idea to me. She started off slow, saying that it would make getting a blowjob that much better. She was kind of sneaky, though, because she really wanted to get in my ass in general, and not just as part of oral sex."

Jared wasn't sure what to say about that. Jensen had said he didn't like being manipulated into punishing subs, but he was smiling slightly at the memory he was sharing, so maybe this particular sub's manipulation hadn't been so bad. More like a sexual version Jared sweet-talking people into eating their vegetables.

"I really liked her. I cared about her, even though neither of us entertained any ideas that it was going to be a long-term romance. But there was trust there and after thinking about it a lot, I let her do it."

"Was it...." Jared wasn't sure how to express what he most wanted to know about what Jensen had done with this long-ago sub. "Was she nice?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, in general and about that. She was really careful, used gloves and lots of lube. She warned me ahead of time, it wasn't like she was blowing me and suddenly there's this finger in my ass.

"And for me, it was incredible, like I guess it was for you. Except...." Jensen broke off.

"Not everyone has the same experience with the same things," Jared pointed out.

"She had good instincts, or a lot of experience, or both. Long fingers, too. She hit my sweet spot almost right away and I forgot everything except that feeling. It's incredible, Jared. Just amazing. I forgot I had a part of someone else's body in mine. All I could feel was like...I dunno. Lightning, I guess, coming right from the core of me."

"Wow," Jared breathed out involuntarily.

"And I get that being penetrated makes you feel so submissive and that you want to find the right partner to take care of you and honor that submission, but I gotta tell you, it made me feel like a god. Like I have this superpower inside me, just waiting to be let out. Later, she managed to use a dildo on me while I was inside her and I fucked her harder than I'd ever fucked anyone before. It brought out this part of me, this dominant, primal...beast."

Jared just stared at Jensen. Jensen's words were quiet and contemplative, completely at odds with the wild picture he was painting.

"I wanted to fuck her until she couldn't move. I said things that were....regrettable. I felt horrible afterward and she broke up with me a week later. She said that I hadn't crossed any lines of consent or abuse, she wanted to make sure I understood that, but the whole thing was getting way too intense for her."

"Oh, god," Jared said. "I didn't...you know, trigger you or anything, did I?"

"Not at all," Jensen said, smiling at Jared. "I wasn't thinking about my own shit while you were talking, just thinking about you and how hard it must've been, denying yourself something that you found pleasurable because it didn't fit in with what you wanted from the rest of your life. And how, once you were ready to explore, it ended up being lonely. Because you had all this submission to give and no one to give it to."

"And you...the same physical act made you feel so incredibly dominant and you were afraid of it."

"Two sides of the same coin, I guess," Jensen said. "But I wasn't thinking of that until now."

"But now that you are, now that you've told me...do you think maybe this is something we can do together? Explore the stuff that scares us?"

"I don't know," Jensen said. "It's like...this is so new and it's working out so well, but how long? How long before I screw it up?" Jensen paused, then added softly, "before I screw you up?"

"I don't know either," Jared said. "But on our first date, you came on my face, told me that I was yours and didn't let me come. Did I complain?"

Jensen smiled, as if in spite of himself. "Well, yeah, actually, you did. Just a bit."

Jared waved his hand dismissively. "That was about specifics. And if I'd told you it really was a problem?"

"I'd've been on my knees so fast...." Jensen broke off. "Actually, no, that would've been my first thought, but you've made it clear that getting oral sex from me is something that, if it's going to happen, will be something we work up to. But I definitely would've done something for you. Something very nice indeed."

Jared swallowed. "I sort of guessed that at least you would have let me come. It's a good thing I didn't know there might be more involved in getting relief, because I probably would've surrendered to temptation."

"You could deal with not coming, but you never would've survived not having your curiosity satisfied," Jensen teased.

"Something like that. No...exactly that." Jensen laughed.

They watched the dogs for a time. Suddenly, Jared felt Jensen taking firm hold of his wrist.

"This is the thing, Jared," Jensen said, voice low and rough and sounding like it was saturated with sex, even in a dog park on a Sunday afternoon. "The most basic thing about having sex with me: I'm never not dominant. I don't care if your dick is in my mouth or your cock is up my ass. I am always going to be in charge and you will always be submissive to me."

Jared shivered, his cock getting impossibly hard incredibly fast. "And I can't not be submissive."

Jensen suddenly released Jared's wrist. "Then that's how it's gonna be. For sex, and sex only, I want to be your dom and I want you to be my sub and if you have any specific problems with anything I'm doing to you, you use your words or your gestures and we'll work it out. But in general, what I say goes. And if _that's_ a general problem, it's time to stop."

"It's not time to stop," Jared immediately told Jensen, and he was pretty sure it wasn't just his dick talking. "Unless you pull that shit outside of sex."

"You call me on it if I do. Wanna seal the deal? Right here, right now?"

Jared looked around. Full-on intercourse in public had gone out of fashion, but there were several couples making out, and a blonde was sitting at a picnic bench giving a very contented looking, jeans-clad blonde an over-the-knee spanking.

Jared rolled on his back, placing his arms at his sides, hands palm-up, lips parted. Jensen leaned over him, his face serious as he moved his mouth, generating saliva. Jared waited, his hips bucking helplessly into the air almost of their own volition.

Jensen noticed and growled, "Do not come. You are not going to embarrass me by coming in your pants in public." Jared nodded and drew on the willpower that had served him so well the previous night.

Jensen leaned forward until his mouth was about a foot above Jared's. "Open," he ordered, even though Jared's mouth was already open. "Open for your dom." Jared parted his lips further and Jensen spat into his mouth.

"Swallow," Jensen ordered and Jared complied. "Good boy," Jensen praised him. "My good boy."

Jensen laid back down next to Jared. The earth spun a little faster for Jared, making him dizzy. He'd been claimed, in front of strangers, and now he was obligated to be Jensen's and Jensen's only. He was satisfied and aroused and scared, all at once.

He felt Jensen's hand take his, gently, thumb sweeping tenderly over his knuckles. A similar kind of declaration; there was no dramatic gesture Jared could make that would convey the same meaning to a dom as Jensen's had to Jared, but this was as close as they could get short of a full mutual pledge, which was far beyond where they were in their relationship.

Not a pledge, but a promise. A promise they now shared and which Jensen confirmed with a simple whisper, low but still audible.

"Yours, Jared Padalecki. We're each other's now. "

"And nobody else's, Jensen Ackles," Jared added. It was bold, maybe inappropriate, but that was who he was and what he wanted.

"Nobody else's," Jensen confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I can't thank the readers, kudos-leavers and commenters who've followed this story all the way. I also can't emphasize enough that this is not the last you'll be seeing of these particular characters in this particular 'verse. Prompts are particularly encouraged. Any readers who are interested in further works in this verse can find them in the catchall series [Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc](http://archiveofourown.org/series/760311)


End file.
